1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new control device, such as a clock and/or a timer, as well as to a new method of making such a control device.
2. Prior Art Statement
It is known to provide a control device comprising a support means, two switch means carried by the support means in spaced apart relation and each having a movable part thereof that actuates the respective switch means when that part is axially moved a certain distance in a certain direction, and movable actuator means carried by the support means for operating the parts of the two switch means, the actuator means comprising a single member having two spaced apart plungers respectively operatively associated with and in axial alignment with the parts of the two switch means and having two actuator buttons thereon respectively disposed inboard the two plungers and the parts of the switch means whereby pushing in on either one of the buttons first actuates the switch means closest to that button and then actuates the other switch means upon further inward movement of that button.